Spells, Shadows, and Rings
by mellra
Summary: Two years before Hogwarts, a young Harry Potter comes across a curious old man selling an even more curious looking Ring. Little did he know that this Ring would change his life forever! Challenge fic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't it.

 **AN:** Had this thought after reading some of the works my friend Quatermass made (should check their page out if you want a great Harry Potter story) on a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. In this challenge, Harry Potter comes into possession of the Millennium Ring a couple years before Year One. As such, Harry will meet the Spirit of the Ring, Bandit King Bakura. There will be several differences from the Yu-Gi-Oh series though, as well as some rules I'd like the person who adopts this to follow. For example:

There won't be any other Millennium Items. I'd rather not overcomplicate things by giving every other HP character a mystic Egyptian artifact.

No Dual Monsters or other Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Again, don't want to overcomplicate things and since this is an AU I don't think its necessary to try fitting in all parts of the anime in with the HP series.

Eventually, Harry and Bakura will have a friendship/mutual partnership. Possibly by second year as Bakura will realize Harry is his best bet at having a chance to survive.

The Ring is a Horcrux in a way, though made in manner so that it was Bakura's entire soul was placed in the Ring after his death using ancient Egyptian magic. (Bakura and some of the other ancient Egyptians were wizards and witches of Egypt at the time).

Bakura will teach Harry how to use the magic of the Millennium Ring as well as his own magic, so he'll be much more skilled when he goes to Hogwarts (which house is up for debate, but I prefer Gryffindor myself).

Harry/Bakura will use Shadow Games and Penalty Games to punish those who are cruel to Harry, though not at a lethal level at first as Bakura would realize leaving a trail of bodies would be a good way to end up sealed away.

NO BASHING! I know a lot of people like this, especially in Harry Potter, but unless the characters are obviously bad guys (Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dursleys, Malfoy, Umbridge, etc.) I don't want to see them bashed. Realistically have their faults pointed out, yes. Demonize them for having faults like a normal human being, no.

NO HAREMS OR UNREALISTIC PAIRING! While I appreciate there are those out there with different tastes, I dislike harems and see them as disrespectful to women (I'm a guy, FYI), and I'd rather keep the pairing in the realm of realistic (when did Harry EVER show a romantic interest in Tonks or some character like Daphne Greengrass?) I'm okay with canon pairings as well as Harry/Luna and tame amounts of Harry/Hermione, just keep it realistic please.

Again: **CHALLENGE!** I'll be more than happy to help out whoever adopts this story, but as for writing it myself, this chapter is as far as it'll go. So until it's adopted, on with the show~!

 **Spells, Shadows, and Rings**

A young nine year old boy named Harry Potter walked dejectedly towards his aunt and uncle's house from school. The way he took to Number Four was a longer way around then what people normally took, but this was fine for Harry as it usually meant he didn't have to deal with his oaf of a cousin Dudley and his friends and another rousing game of 'Harry Hunting'. Normally after school, Dudley would go the short way home as it meant he could have his after school snack sooner and could get right on playing his computer games or watching one of his favorite television programs. Of course, the downside of taking the long way was that it usually meant he'd get punished by his aunt and uncle for arriving late, which meant arriving after their 'precious Diddykins'. Somedays, like today, however Harry felt he needed the break from the constant chasing and beatings he'd receive from Dudley and his gang, not to mention the long way home was usually fairly quiet and free of people, allowing him to be alone with his thoughts.

Harry hated every moment he was forced to live with his relatives. He hated how they always belittled him, how they forced their chores on him, how they forced him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and receive little food, how they allowed their son to beat on him like he was a punching bag, and how they never let anyone else think of him in a positive light. Honestly, he was quite sick of it. That was why he had recently enacted a daring plan: he was going to run away and seek his future elsewhere. Of course, Harry had little faith that said plan would actually work and that he'd probably have to stay with the Dursleys until he came of age. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try some day though! In fact, Harry couldn't help but smirk a little as he felt the £4.01 hidden in the lining of his hand me down jacket.

It was all part of his plan to get enough money in order to successfully run away. Every day at school, he'd offer some of the other students to do random tasks for them for a few pounds. While most children didn't want to associate with him in fear of Dudley and his gang, no one was above cheap labor. So between classes, Harry could be seen doing odd jobs like carrying books or getting a student an extra snack at lunch. Currently, Harry had around £39.34 saved up and hidden away in a musty pair of his uncle's old socks. Harry knew he still had a long way to go, but it wouldn't stop him from trying. During these long walks to Number Four, Harry would sometimes daydream about where he would go. Maybe he'd find a job in London? Or perhaps he'd take a ride to America? Or, maybe go someplace exotic like Egypt?

That last one gave Harry pause. His class had studied a bit on Egypt recently, and the young boy was highly interested. After all, what child isn't at least somewhat curious about things like the pyramids and mummies and –

"What's your pleasure, young sir?" a raspy voice suddenly asked (1).

Harry yelped and spun around, so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was no longer alone in the alleyway he was walking through. There, sitting on the stoop of an apartment building, sat an old man on a blanket. In front of him sat a number of odd items as though he was a peddler from the middle ages. The man himself was quite strange, garbed in a white robe and turban along with multiple rings on his gnarled fingers. His face was largely covered by a long gray beard, but it did little to cover his eyes that were of a strange purple color and seemed to dance with mischief. He smiled widely at the younger boy, showing yellowed teeth that had gold caps mixed in while motioning for Harry to come closer. Most boys would run away at this since they were taught about the lessons of stranger danger, but since Harry was raised by relatives that cared little for his wellbeing he lacked this knowledge and let his curiosity get the better of him, going over to the old man.

The man gestured down to the items displayed in front of him with a wide grin, his gold teeth glinting in the dim light of the alley. "Anything catch your fancy? I have many strange and wondrous trinkets."

Harry looked at the odds and ends, silently agreeing with the old man that they were strange, though he wasn't sure if he'd call them 'wondrous'. There were items like an old oil lamp that looked like it came from Aladdin, an odd looking puzzle box, some dried out snakeskin, and so on. The boy was about to dismiss most of the wares as junk, when a flash of gold caught his eye. There, nearly hidden what looked like a shrunken head, lay a gold ring. This was no ordinary looking ring, mind. It had five teeth like objects dangling from the bottom portion while the top of the ring had a small loop on top of it, obviously to hold a cord or chain so the ring would act as a necklace. The most noticeable feature, however, was the gold triangle in the center of the ring that had what looked like a stylized eye that looked like it belonged to an Egyptian hieroglyphic.

For some reason, Harry felt drawn to the necklace, as if it was calling out to him. The man followed the nine year old's gaze and grinned toothily at him, picking the ring up. "Ah, I see you have exquisite taste young sir! The Millennium Ring is one of my most precious goods to be sure."

Harry felt deflated at that comment. Surely, if the ring was as important as the old man was making it sound, then there was no way he'd be able to afford it with the small pocket change he currently had on him. For whatever reason, Harry wanted, no, _needed_ that ring! A determined look entering his emerald eyes, Harry asked the old man, "How much?"

Harry was starting to wonder if the man could do anything but smile as he said through a toothy grin, "Well normally I wouldn't be able to put a price on such a treasure, but I like that look in your eye. It is the look of someone who will do whatever it takes to reach their goal despite the odds. So for you…I'll give the Ring to you for £4.01."

Harry could barely believe his ears! It was as if the old man had read his mind! With barely a thought, Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out the money he had worked so hard to earn that day and handed it to the man's ringed fingers. The man, in turn, handed the Ring to Harry after looping a cord of leather through the smaller loop to make it into a necklace. Harry gave the man a hurried thank you as he continued looking at his new possession with an almost mesmerized look. He only stopped when he heard the old man call out to him with a laugh in his voice, "I hope you enjoy change, because that Ring will surely change your life young Potter!"

Harry whipped around, ready to ask the man how he knew his name, but he was greeted with the sight of an empty alleyway. Looking to and fro, Harry saw no sign of the man or his wares. A chill went up Harry's spine as he quickly made his way to the exit of the alley. Once he was on the path back to Private Voldemort's already fragmented soul, and it sought out the nearest living being, young Harry himself and has remained there until this day.

Voldemort blinked as the white floor he lay on had changed to tan stone. "What is this?" he muttered in a weak voice.

Looking up, the fragment could barely believe his eyes as the formerly white space that represented Harry's soul (one would think it looked like King's Cross Station) now looked like a stone labyrinth, filled with twists and turns and multiple doors (2). Suddenly, the sound of footfalls alerted Voldemort that he wasn't alone. Turning, the fallen Dark Lord was surprised to see what looked like a young man of around 15 or 16 walking towards him. The youth had a tan complexion and looked to be of Arabic origins. The two stark contrasts to this look was the shoulder length silvery gray hair and the stitched scar along the right side of his face under his eye. His eyes themselves were a stormy gray color and held a look of wicked cunning and cruelty that matched his wide smirk. His clothes looked like they belonged from the Middle East centuries ago with an opened red flowing robe, exposing his muscular chest, a kilt, and slippers. Around his neck lay the Millennium Ring, the same one Harry had bought not an hour before!

"Who…are you?" Voldemort croaked from his position on the floor, too weak to even stand up.

The teen sneered, "That's a question I should be asking you grotesque creature. However, since I'm feeling generous I'll tell you, I am Bakura, the Bandit King!"

Voldemort hissed, "Watch who you address, 'Bandit King'. I am Lord Voldemort!"

Bakura laughed, "As if a wretch like you is lord of anything! Still though, this is the first host that I've had in centuries…and I don't feel like sharing!"

With that, a wave of dark magic gathered around the self-proclaimed 'king' and shot towards the shriveled form of Voldemort. The Dark Lord barely had time to scream before he was overcome by the blast, his form being torn to shreds. In seconds, there wasn't a scrap of Voldemort's essence left in Harry Potter.

Bakura, satisfied that he no longer had to soil his eyes with that miserable wretch, looked around at the labyrinth that was his home. Cracking his knuckles, he grinned. "Well, let's get better acquainted, eh my host?" With that, the Spirit of the Ring began walking through the winding maze that made up Harry's soul, eager to learn what secrets the current wearer of his Ring possessed!

 **Later**

Several boys were walking away from Private Drive, loudly laughing and telling each other crude jokes. These boys were all members of Dudley's gang and were currently being led by Piers Polkiss, a scrawny rat-faced boy who'd hold the arms of Dudley's victims behind their backs as Dudley pummeled them. They had just finished walking their 'fearless leader' home and were off to do some more mischief before heading home themselves. As they neared the end of Private Drive, the boys saw one of their favorite targets: Harry Potter.

"Oi, Potter!" Piers called out as the bullies quickly surrounded the boy. "Want to play a game of Harry Hunting? We'll even give you a five second head start…not that it'll do you any good! Ha!"

Harry, who up until this point was looking at the ground as he walked, stared up at the older boys and they nearly blanched at what they saw. Gone was the scared and timid looking nine year old they had tormented for years. Instead, Harry's gaze was like looking into a large predator like a lion, full of malevolence and promised pain if messed with. A shadow seemed to be over the boy's face as a grin spread from his lips, one that didn't reach his blazing emerald eyes.

"A game, you say?" Harry asked, and was it their imagination or was his voice slightly deeper and more menacing than they remembered?

Their perceived bravery faltering as their intimidation tactics failed, Piers tried to salvage the situation. "U-um…actually w-we were just heading h-home. So if you don't want to p-play…" he stuttered.

"Oh, but I always enjoy a good game," Harry said in a voice filled with false cheer. "In fact, why don't we play one of my games? A Shadow Game!" he sneered at the end as he threw his arms out. Suddenly, the area around the boys became as black as pitch. The bullies all huddled together in fear as the area was shrouded in shadows that took on ominous shapes.

"W-what's going on freak?!" one of the goons stammered.

"Didn't I just tell you? This is a Shadow Game! The winner gets to go home safe and sound," Harry explained.

"And…the loser?" Piers asked fearfully.

Harry's grin would make the Cheshire cat's seem like a frown at this point as he cackled, "The loser gets to play a 'Penalty Game'. And trust me, it won't be pleasant!"

The screams that followed would have echoed across all of Surrey that night.

Later, Harry walked towards Number Four, idly spinning the Ring on his finger. "Ah, that was fun!" Harry chuckled in the voice of the Bandit King. "I can't wait to see what games my dear 'family' will play!"

As he walked away, we see Dudley's gang on the ground behind him in various stages of distress. Piers was huddled up into a ball and squeaking out 'Don't eat me Mr. Cat!', another was mumbling something about clowns as he rocked back and forth on his knees, and still another was clawing at his arms screaming to get the bugs off of him. Years later, Dudley's gang wouldn't so much as look in Harry's direction without flinching. The Wizarding World had better be ready in two years, because he isn't 'playing around!'

1\. Cookie to whoever guesses where this quote came from!

2\. Harry's original 'soul room' was the place he met Dumbledore at the end of Deathly Hallows and the new one looks like the maze inside the Millennium Puzzle from the Yu-Gi-Oh series. I felt it was only appropriate after all.


End file.
